Call your name
by Painalli
Summary: Levi la ha perdido. También ha perdido su cuerpo y su escudo. Ha debido ocultar todo lo que siente por más desgarrador que sea. Pero nada lo puede hacer olvidar una de las más importantes memorias que tiene de Petra Ral...


Ignoró el dolor que le provocó apoyar su cuerpo en la pierna herida, porque incluso eso era poca cosa en comparación de lo que sentía por dentro. _Muy adentro_. Soldados iban y venían recuperando y apilando los cadáveres sin que repararan en su presencia. O quizás, se dijo al dar unos pasos sobre el césped teñido de sangre, sólo fingían ignorarlo porque temían cualquier tipo de reacción por su parte. Ilusos. ¿Qué esperaban que hiciera? ¿Qué se detuviera a llorar y gritar lo mucho que le encolerizaba la muerte de sus compañeros? ¿Que se lamentara como un niño ya que jamás volvería a beber el café de Petra? Suspiró, deteniéndose frente a un grupo de cuerpos sin vida, tendidos todos en una hilera.

No había manera de caer en tales desasosiegos, no era una opción. Aunque antes estuviera en pleno combate y ahora el tiempo fuera más compasivo, seguían en tierras de titanes y el precio por la distracción eran más vidas humanas. Y más, ya no podía soportarlas...

Entonces sus astutos ojos recorrieron de pies a cabeza el cuerpo de una persona que yacía muerta en el suelo, cubierta por una manta sucia. Estaba junto a otros tres cuerpos, uno más largo que el anterior. Sin embargo, ese que tenía ahí era pequeño, y una mano fina y delicada surgía de entre la manta y sus ataduras. Reconocería esa mano aunque no tuviera la marca de dientes en ella. Levi sintió que le fallaba la respiración, pero debía ser su imaginación.

Lentamente, como si temiera hacer un movimiento brusco, se arrodilló junto a lo que quedaba de su preciada subordinada y dejó que sus pensamientos fluyeran como antes no lo habían hecho.

_«Está muerta. Lo está y ni ella ni los otros podrán volver con nosotros. Dejarán a alguien llorando allá adentro de las murallas. El espacio que ocupaban quedará vacío. Horriblemente vacío. No moverán un músculo más. Ellos... no volverán conmigo. No los veré entrenar de nuevo; no seguirán mis ordenes ni charlarán sobre aquellas tonterías otra vez. Eld, Gunter, Auruo, Petra. Petra. Petra. Mierda... Petra. Espera, realmente... Realmente no volveré a oír su voz, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera podré probar su café de nuevo. Es la cosa más egoísta que he pensado hasta ahora, pero...»_

En esta ocasión, detener el rumbo de sus pensamientos fue toda una proeza, que no hubiese sido posible sin sus tantos años de práctica. No podía seguir, o entonces perdería la cabeza. No quería saber cuanto tiempo tendría que pasar en algún lugar sin la interrupción de sus más confiables allegados; menos aún, no deseaba meditar sobre lo mucho que le haría falta la joven de ojos ambarinos.

Ahora supo que la falta de aire era real. Tal vez su cuerpo reclamaba por el incesante dolor de la pierna; sumado al agotamiento físico y mental, Levi sentía gran asombro por su propia resistencia.

Pero era algo normal, o al menos debía serlo para el resto de los soldados que dependieran de su capacidad para superar los desastres. No haría nada que delatara sus verdaderas emociones. Pero _necesitaba_ algo de ella. Cuando menos, una última cosa a la que aferrarse durante las mañanas que no pudiera probar su delicioso café. Sacó un pequeño cuchillo de entre sus ropas y, sin detenerse a mirarlo, echó a un lado la manta que cubría el cuerpo y comenzó a deshilar el escudo de la chaqueta. Sus alas. Aquellas que tristes y solitarias, representaban el último deseo de la mujer que las había estado portando todos esos años.

Sus manos temblaban de forma imperceptible, pero era tiempo de retirarse. Volvió a cubrir la manta y no miró hacia atrás cuando fue en busca de Erwin.

El Comandante lidiaba con dos hombres, los cuales habían perdido a su amigo de la infancia. Podía ver la desesperación en sus rostros y la impotencia en su voz. Los comprendía mucho mejor de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Querían volver y traer consigo el cadáver de Ivan, pero era una mala idea. Un plan suicida, podría decirse.

— _¿Brigada de mocosos?_ —preguntó al acercarse, llamando la atención de todos los implicados. Su mirada, fría y severa como siempre, no mostraba un atisbo de compasión.—_ Se ha confirmado que está muerto, ¿no creen que es suficiente? Con el cadáver o no, la muerte es la muerte._ —y así era. Para todos ellos. No habían excepciones o casos especiales.— _Nada va a cambiar._

Sus crueles palabras fueron apoyadas por las ordenes del Comandante Smith, quien no trató el caso más allá del protocolo.

No, no se trataba sólo de una norma a seguir. Era una regla de supervivencia. Y aunque aquellos hombres, en medio de su dolor, los acusaran de insensibles, no entendían lo mucho que esos dos hombres debían cargar en los hombros. Sus decisiones, la mente fría al momento de liderar la Legión de reconocimiento. El hombre de baja estatura e intenso cabello negro siguió a su superior; cabalgó y soportó el agudo y constante dolor en su pierna.

Quería olvidar de una vez los agridulces recuerdos de la mujer con quien había estado estrechamente vinculado.

Pero ni siquiera el calor, la incomoda montura o la tristeza colectiva del grupo pudo borrar aquellas memorias. Llevaban varios kilómetros cuando la alarma de titanes volvió a surcar el cielo con su vaporoso color rojo. Entre oscuras sombras, los ojos de Levi se desplazaron por los hombres que aún seguían vivos, y supo lo que debían hacer. No había forma de luchar en aquellas condiciones; ni siquiera aspiraba a rebanarle la asquerosa carne a uno de esos engendros. Escapar era la única forma de sobrevivir.

— _Dejen los cadáveres o serán alcanzados_. —ordenó con vehemencia. Los soldados que iban junto a los cuerpos sin vida lo miraron sin dar crédito a lo que decía. Uno de ellos replicó y Levi sintió que perdía la paciencia. ¿Creían que sólo ellos podían sentir dolor?— _¿Crees que los cadáveres estarán tristes si no son llevados?_ —preguntó sin emoción.— _Ellos no son especiales._

Y al principio creyó en sus propias palabras. Al principio, se dijo que él mismo prefería servir como comida de titanes o pudrirse en medio de la nada, antes que provocar la caída de toda la Legión. Pero incluso así, ver caer cada uno de los cuerpos atados le produjo un malestar que ya nada podría borrar. Sus ojos se clavaron en un cuerpo pequeño que salió volando por los aires, y en medio de sus giros, descubrió la cabeza de una mujer con cabello corto y color miel. _Petra_.

_«Por más veces que lo pienso... la palabra "muerte" no pierde su peso. El nombre "Petra" no se vuelve más insignificante. "Equipo" no deja de provocarme dolor... ¿Por qué?»_

* * *

Ya volvían. Estar dentro de las murallas después de una expedición provocaba una mezcla de emociones, principalmente las del alivio y la culpa. Ellos vivirían mientras sus compañeros no. Y, sobre si tantos sacrificios habían valido la pena... ni siquiera estaban seguros.

Erwin se preguntaba en silencio por qué Levi caminaba por entre la multitud en vez de montar su caballo, tomando en cuenta la herida de su pierna. No se le pasó por la cabeza que éste necesitaba un poco de dolor físico. Era lo único que podía minimizar la alteración de su alma. La única distracción posible.

Y como si el día no hubiese ido lo suficientemente mal, un hombre que se acercaba a él con una sonrisa boba en el rostro se presentó como el señor Ral. Encontraba muy poca similitud con su joven compañera, salvo el afecto y admiración con que se dirigía hacia él. Escucharlo hablar fue como un balde de agua fría para el líder de un ya extinto escuadrón.

— _Me gustaría hablar de algo con usted antes de que ella me vea._ —explicó el hombre mayor sin perder la animosidad en su voz. Se refería a Petra, por supuesto. Levi quiso apartarse, pero siguió caminando.— _Ella me envió esta carta._ —aunque la alzó en el aire, el capitán ni siquiera levantó la mirada.— _Diciendo que había sido llamada a su escuadrón. Ella dijo que estaba dispuesta a dedicar el máximo por usted._ —al oír esto, Levi estuvo a punto de detenerse, pero resistió el impulso. No quería saber qué más había dicho Petra a su padre. _«Basta.»_— _Mi niña escribe estas cosas sin siquiera imaginar que su padre se preocupa._ —le escuchó reír de manera nerviosa.— _Como sea, como su padre... sigo pensando que ella aún es demasiado joven para casarse. Todavía es joven y todavía le falta mucho por vivir..._

_«Yo también lo creía, señor.»_ —le hubiese gustado responder.— _«Yo también creía que tenía mucho por vivir. Que no había por qué pensar en matrimonio. Al menos... no por el momento.»_

* * *

Le ardía la cara como si alguien le hubiese tirado agua hirviendo encima. De forma contradictoria, su interior se parecía frío y vacío.

No había mucho más que pudiera reflexionar sobre la muerte del equipo que, siempre tan leal, se mantuvo a su lado. Hanji hablaba con la expresión de desaliento en la cara, pero con la misma objetividad de siempre. Erwin compartía las sombras bajo los ojos con Levi, pero fuera de eso, actuaba como se esperaba de él.

Quería un momento a solas, pero nunca parecía ser el momento.

Por fin, cuando entre planes de acción y sospecha, tuvo la oportunidad de guardar reposo, cuidar de su pierna y cambiarse por ropas de civil; se miró en un espejo y contempló con horror la única lágrima que en todo el día no había derramado. No sollozó, pero permitió que una tras otras, las gotas saladas resvalaran por su rostro que, en perpetua indiferencia, parecía reprimir cualquier tipo de emoción.

_«Aún con mi reflejo... no puedo hacerlo»_, pensó.

Y entonces recordó lo que tantas horas había temido pensar. En un día, años atrás, cuando el sol brillaba intenso en lo alto del cielo, haciendo resplandecer las montañas, las copas de los árboles y el césped. Todo se veía de intensos colores, pues anteriormente había llovido con ganas. Lo recordó como si hubiese sido ayer...

* * *

— _¡Día de descanso!_ —había gritado Eld, despojándose de su camisa y pantalones. Ahora en calzoncillos, invitaba con grandes sonrisas a Gunter y Auruo a unirse a él. El primero meneaba la cabeza con una resignada sonrisa, y el segundo hacía muecas de disgusto, aunque parecía realmente tentado. Al cabo de unos minutos, los tres se refrescaban semi-desnudos en el río sur de Rose. Levi los observaba con cierto fastidio, pero no podría decirse que le molestara.

Habían trabajado como esclavos varios meses sin interrupción, y no podía negarles la diversión y el descanso. Además, el verano hacía de portar el uniforme una maléfica tortura. Incluso él había abandonado la chaqueta, las correas y su pañuelo bajo un árbol.

La única que por ningún lado aparecía, era Petra. La muchacha debía haber estado dando de comer a los caballos, pero de eso hacía ya más de una hora.

Justo cuando dirigía su mirada a la pequeña casa que les prestaron para pasar el día, encontró la pequeña y deslumbrante figura de la ambarina dirigirse hacia él. Casi imperceptible, Levi abrió con sorpresa los ojos. Iba vestida con un ligero vestido blanco que se levantaba con la mínima corriente de aire. Se sostenía a la cabeza un femenino sombrero de paja. Era como un ángel del verano, y tal como uno, brillaba bajo el sol con gran intensidad.

— _¡Heichou!_ —gritó con gran alegría. Su sonrisa era como el oasis en un desierto. Se sentó a su lado y lo miró con evidente impresión.— _¿No va a nadar con los muchachos? _

— _No está en mis planes._ —dijo con simpleza. No pretendía, ni en broma, meterse al río en ropa interior, pero no iba a decirlo con esas palabras.— _¿Y tu no irás con ellos? Pareces acalorada. _—observó al cabo de unos instantes el sonrojo de la castaña.

— _¡Ah, no!_ —rió ella con nerviosismo, y desvió la mirada hacia sus animados compañeros de escuadrón.— _Es sólo por el esfuerzo de antes. Estoy bien._ —hizo una larga pausa en la que se dedicó a mirar sus propias manos. Movía los dedos como si quisiera encontrar una posición en particular. El pelinegro no pudo evitar observarla con detenimiento. Rara vez tenía oportunidad de hablar con ella en los días libres, pues Petra solía ir a visitar a su padre. Después de lo que supuso una eternidad, detuvo sus intrincados movimientos y habló, sin levantar la mirada.— _Heichou... ¿Cree que, de gustarme una persona, pondría en juego mi concentración en batalla?_

La pregunta fue apenas un débil murmullo, de modo que Levi tuvo que acercarse un poco para oírla. Cuando lo hizo, se quedó pensando. Él meditaba todo aquello que sus subordinados le preguntaran, especialmente Petra y Gunter, quienes no solían tomarle el pelo jamás. Tras unos segundos, se encogió de hombros.

— _Todo depende de las circunstancias. Pero realmente lo dudo. No eres el tipo de soldado que se deja apabullar durante las expediciones. Eres muy centrada._ —y mientras lo decía, sus ojos de un verde grisáceo se clavaron en los enormes ambarinos de la muchacha. Ella lo miraba fijamente, tal vez sorprendida. Con esto en la mente, al pelinegro se le ocurrió algo que de pronto le puso los pelos de punta. Un extraño latigazo de amargura le azotó en el centro del pecho. Entornó los ojos al preguntar:— _Es que... ¿te gusta alguien?_

— _T-Tal vez..._ —admitió Petra, sin voz. En esta ocasión, el rubor en sus mejillas se hizo mucho más intenso.— _Pero no es importante._ —ella suspiró y miró al horizonte, con la brisa acariciándole el cabello.— _Es poco probable que..._

— _Nosotros vivimos poco._ —la interrumpió con brusquedad, llamando su atención.— _No tenemos asegurada la larga vida que suelen llevar la mayoría de las personas adentro de las murallas. Muchos viven solteros toda su vida para evitar sufrimientos innecesarios. Sin embargo..._ —la tomó del mentón, como cuando le explicaba estrategias importantes.— _Algunos otros lo intentan. De todos modos, aún eres joven._

— _Lo sé._ —replicó a su vez, en un hilo de voz. Los ojos de capitán y subordinada se mantuvieron conectadas un largo rato.— _Heichou, yo quiero decirle que..._

— _¡EH! ¡Levi-heichou!_ —gritó Eld, mientras salía del agua.— ¡No acapare a Petra! —Detrás de él, y como un par de diablillos, lo seguían unos maliciosos Gunter y Auruo. Empapados, se acercaron a la pareja y cargaron a Petra con gran facilidad. Ésta pataleaba y reía por igual, notándose divertida por sus impredecibles compañeros. Levi se puso de pie de un salto.

— _¡Se lo diré después, heichou!_ —le prometió la joven entre carcajadas, poco antes de ser arrojada al agua.

* * *

Después...

— _No siempre hay un después, Petra._ —susurró con amargura mientras cogía un saco negro y se lo echaba sobre los hombros.


End file.
